Imprinted Lines
by african sky
Summary: just some fluff that came into my head in the middle of the night. Ginny, Luna and their friends during history of magic. NOT SLASH.


**An: this story is dedicated to my friends who really never gave up the idea that I would post a story even if I have a major case of writers block. This came to me at 1am so if you like it and want me to add another chapter review it and I'll try to add more to it.**

Life is a series of imprints, lines that you leave on others and lines that have been left on you. These lines are what make you act like yourself. If you change one or add another you also change - you become stronger or braver or if it's that sort of imprint it could scar you for life, but then another line that may be in the form of a person or an object can build you into something stronger. It's the magic of life that everyone you meet makes a change in you. Lines make a picture, life makes a story.

Something hit my head and I slowly sat up trying to remember where I was, I looked around the room and saw students and desks. Okay, I'm still at Hogwarts, but what class? My eyes moved towards the board and saw some notes about a goblin rebellion, the teacher was slightly transparent and was floating. Well, that got rid of every class aside from History of Magic, thank Merlin! If I had fallen asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts again Snape would have killed me and yes, I have sadly fallen asleep in DADA, but it wasn't my fault it was Snape's for being so boring. Something hit my head again and landed on my desk it was a bit of folded up parchment I unfolded it quickly.

_Ginny, you really need to pay attention it's our O.W.L year - V_

I raised my eyebrows at my friend Violet. She was one of my best friends, but sometimes she went a little over board with the school work. She was like a toned down Hermione which I really didn't need as I have the regular Hermione loading it on as well.

_**Vi, you know it's only History of Magic and has nothing to do with what I want to do with my life - G**_

_She has a point, Violet, I mean how many goblin rebellions do we have to know about? Nowadays all we really need to know is that goblins are hardcore rebels - S_

That was my best friend Scarlett. She agreed with me that it's stupid to learn about every single goblin rebellion when I know for a fact there's only one question about it in O.. All my brothers told me about it. I was about to write back when my friend Luna snatched the note out of my hand. I love Luna but she can be very, very weird at times.

_**I think that the class has been overcome by snoozspirts they make you fall asleep uncontrollably there's always been a nest here but it seems they have multiplied - L **_

I looked at Luna and tried not to laugh. She was crazy and everyone knew it even she did, I think, well, I wouldn't know. I've never asked.I started to think about life according to Luna everything seemed great there it was full of mysteries and thing that you couldn't prove where there but you just knew that they where no matter what other people said about it, really when you think about it maybe Luna was the only sane person on this earth.

_**I think your right, Luna, but I think some of it might be down to warkspurts - G**_

_**Interesting point. I'll have to look into that - L**_

And with that note and the completely serious look on Luna's face we all cracked up laughing. Really, Luna's world seemed perfect. There was no doubt in her mind that she was wrong and I think that was what I admired the most about her. Her absolute confidence in herself. We got some pretty weird looks as we laughed or heads of, but we couldn't stop especially after Professor Binns just continued his lecture even though the four girls at the back of his classroom were giggling like mad.

I'm sad to say that we had Transfiguration after that fun filled History of Magic lesson so as soon as we got into the classroom Professor McGonagall promised us detention if she heard us so much as giggle. It turns out she had heard us when we were walking down the corridor, so we shut up pretty quickly not even Luna could find something good about detention instead of sitting in our corner of the common room looking at guys and playing exploding snap.


End file.
